


Advice

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Jokes, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang gets advice. But it's admittedly bad advice. It sort of reminds them of Keith, come to think about it... weird.Oneshot/drabble





	Advice

“Life is meaningless. You should just fly the ship into the sun and kill everybody on it." 

Lance frowned. What the quiznak was this? “Or you could stop sounding as emo as Keith, you fucking nut.”

“What?” Hunk rose an eyebrow.

“…I don’t know whether to be worried or offended,” Keith admitted.

“How about both?” Pidge piped up with a smirk.

Shiro smiled. He wiped away a tear. “Relatable.”

What a weird conversation.


End file.
